World of Vasceron Wiki
Welcome to the World of Vasceron's official Wikia page. Vasceron: Fates Intertwined is a SBMRPG in progress, meaning a Story Based Multiplayer Roleplay Game. This means that the actions of each player will affect the progression of the story. If you are new to Vasceron, you should click here to get started. The game has yet to be released, however a Beta is planned with an expected 5 testers. Current Events Storyline Events The World of Vasceron has never been a stable planet. Initially, those whom resided in it believed their life was subjected to a small spot of land, separated from the world by vast mountains and plateaus. Since then, a long sequence of chained events, discoveries, and revelations altered what the average being considered to be normal. Different forms of life began to sprout anew, or reveal themselves from their hiding places. Vasceron has been through it all; from powerful monarchs to lethal dictators, from moments of blissful peace to eras of disaster and chaos. Many adventurers have attempted to make names for themselves, though only a handful are noted for their achievements. Perhaps it would be sweeter, had the scrolls of their endeavors not been destroyed, hidden, or forgotten. Now, Vasceron remembers only the Gods that the people worship, praying to them and receiving their blessings. Individuality has reached it's peak for a bittersweet outcome; cooperation has lost meaning, and selfishness has been developed from years of turmoil. The people have forgotten the purpose of life, and instead rely on the divine power from above to lead them though everyday life. And so it was for nearly a century, until the day the Gods stopped responding. This marks the start of Year 1. Gameplay Events Opening Day Event: Newbie Battle Royale Date and Time: TBA... Description: TBA... Past Events Storyline --To be written.-- Gameplay --To be written.-- Races Playable Races: There are seven playable races in Vasceron: Fates Intertwined, each with their own unique abilities and perspectives in the world. Each race has a different initial stat setup, and thus a different Combat Level. Many races have their own language, and whichever race is chosen, the player will gain fluency in that race's language. The following lists a basic origin of each of the playable races. Click on a race to visit the main page for that race. [[Human|'Human']]: The Race of Adaptability The Humans were created by the Ascended God of Peace, Salem Frey, after their species went extinct due to a magical zombie plague created during the War of Gods. While Salem was unable to revive those whom were consumed to the plague, he was able to use their bodies and his life force to renew a large portion of the bodies as infants, young adults, and elderly. They were given false memories, akin to those consumed by the plague, except without the knowledge of the plague or the War of Gods. It was as if it never happened. Today they are found in populated cities and scattered villages throughout Azura, primarily in the country of Nazerith. Pro-Traits: Humans gain an extra 10% experience in all Life Stats. Con-Traits: None [[Dwarf|'Dwarf']]: The Race of Artisanstry The Dwarves were the first humanoid inhabitants of Vasceron, however their height put them at a disadvantage against many of the creatures roaming the world at the time, such as the dragons. Due to this, they resided in tunnels and caverns within Azura's central mountains, staying there for thousands of years whilst the developing world remained oblivious to them. They are very muscular despite their short stature and their artisan skills, long life-span, and the fact that they're the eldest humanoid race has lead to the Dwarves having the most advanced technology in the world. They made no appearance during the War of Gods, and many consider the Dwarves to be a myth or extinct. Pro-Traits: Dwarves gain an extra 10% experience in Smithing, Crafting, Herblore, and Fletching. They also have double efficiency when using weapons they crafted themselves. Con-Traits: Dwarves have drastically shortened height compared to all of the other Races. [[Elf|'Elf']]: The Race of Nature The Elves were created by the Nature Goddess Ursene to add variety to the world as well as to protect the forestland which the humans were so carelessly destroying. Despite Ursene's death during the War of Gods remain loyal to Ursene by protecting the Nature she so devoted her life to. They occupy the northern country of Ellefeya, which is seperated from the rest of the country by a sentient forest named Ursene, after it's creator. The thick trees are known to ward off any non-elf that tries to enter it. Those whom resist the forest often face it's wrath. The Elves are ruled by a Queen, Veronica Okandu, with her husband Rhyillian Okandu, the last living Centaur. Pro-Traits: Elves gain an extra 10% experience in Ranged, Woodcutting, Herblore, and Fletching. Along with this, Woodland Creatures are Non-Hostile towards Elves (unless provoked). Con-Traits: Elves only gain 50% of normal Defense experience. [[Drakyre|'Drakyre']]: The Race of Darkness The Drakyre were brought to Vasceron during the War of Gods by Nender, the God of Corruption, whom was thought to have been killed during a war between the Devini and the Satanos. Nender originally created the Drakyre to resemble demons and vampires alike, giving them black horns, black claws, red eyes and red skin. They originally resided in a different world, the world of O'orta, however conditions there became harsh and drove the once thriving race into near extinction. A few hundred Drakyre lived long enough to be brought to Vasceron, where they exist today. The Drakyre are known for their bloodlust, having conquered a portion of Santania and naming it Morta-Vud, meaning blood land in the Drakyran language. They are lead by a single male leader by the name Surius Van Kota. Pro-Traits: Drakyre gain an extra 10% experience in Health. They also have the potential to sprout a pair of demonic wings, allowing them to take flight. Con-Traits: Drakyre take an extra 50% damage from all Holy sources. [[Devini|'Devini']]: The Race of Purity The Devini were created long ago by the Goddess of Purity, Crescela, to combat the Demons that her god-rival Nender created long ago. When they succeeded, they continued to watch over the country of Azura as guardians for the living. During the War of Gods, the Devini were forced to defend themselves from the Dongur, whom were all mind controlled by various Goblin Monarchs. The results were the extinction of the Dongur and Goblin races. The Devini have no mortal ruler, instead contacting their Goddess Crescela and following her wishes. They reside in the country Santania, which drastically relocated by the end of the War of Gods. Today, they continue their efforts in eradicating Nender's creations, this time the Drakyre. Pro-Traits: Devini gain an extra 10% experience in Defense. They also have the potential to sprout a pair of angelic wings, allowing them to take flight. Con-Traits: Devini take an extra 50% damage from all Dark sources. [[Creatos|'Creatos']]: The Race of Survival The Creatos were created as genetic mutated Humans, adapting to the creation of a magical zombie plague during the War of Gods. They are immune to diseases and poisons, however they are contradictingly death-prone, seeming to take much more damage from the simplest of things. The life of a Creatos is often short, however there are reports of certain Creatos managing to live despite all odds becoming quite powerful, however few there may be. Pro-Traits: Starting at Combat Level 25, Creatos gain an extra 50% experience in All Stats. Con-Traits: Until Combat Level 15, Creatos receive double damage and deal halved damage at all times. [[Faknah|'Faknah']]: The Race of Death The Faknah were supernatural beings claiming to be created by Death itself. Whether Death is an actual being or a metaphor was never clarified, however their disputes were never questioned. This would likely be because of their appearance; their skins are a pitch black color and their eyes glow fully white. Due to this, they blend in with shadows very well. They are rumored to be natural magicians, with some reportedly having control over life and death itself. Pro-Traits: The Faknah are entirely immune to all diseases and poisons. They are capable of blending into shadows, however are still tangible while doing so. They are healed by Death magic. Con-Traits: The Faknah are injured rather than healed by all Healing sources, including potions. Non-Playable Races: For the sake of Meta-gaming, each Non-Playable Race will be posted here as discovered in game, or confirmed out-of-game via the Vasceron Facebook Page. Each Non-Playable Race will be cited/sourced to it's discovery/confirmation. Nekmao: The Race of Felines Confirmed in the comments of the Vasceron Race Addition (4/19/16) poll. The Nekmao originated from a failed magic experiment attempting to transform a cat into a human. The result, an adolescent, hormone-driven beast named Farria Leoness, escaped, never to be found. Decades after the failed experiment, several cat-like humanoids started appearing throughout the lands, all claiming to be descendents of the Feline Empress Farria Leoness. They called themselves the Nekmao. They are known for their quick, accurate attacks, especially when unarmed, and are rumored to be able to see in the dark. Pro-Traits: The Nekmao gain an extra 10% experience in Agility, Speech, and Luck. Due to their claws, they also deal doubled damage while unarmed. They are known to have Nightvision. Con-Traits: The Nekmao receive doubled damage from all Fire sources. Dundorun: The Race of Brutality Confirmed in the comments of the Vasceron Race Addition (4/19/16) poll. The Dundorun emerged one mysterious night from planes unknown. They appeared in as an army of red warriors, clad in armor and wielding fierce weapons. Sometime shortly after their arrival, they raided the city of Lazar, slaughtering all but the labor-worthy men and majority of the children. They nenamed the city Tu'thok, and a female leader, Khan Vortha Donn, emerged from the armies. She let two captives escape, both male, to travel and report news of their appearance, likely intimidating all but the brave and foolish. These two captives also spread rumors that they saw a singular weakness in their opponents: they lacked the skills of magic. Pro-Traits: The Dundorun gain an extra 10% experience in Attack, Dexterity, and Strength. They also have their chances for a Critical Hit doubled. Con-Traits: The Dundorun are unable to cast spells unless they are holding a special item (Dundorian Totem).